ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Da Xtreme Dynasty
Da Xtreme Dynasty is a stable that competes for the Classic Wrestling Federation. The stable is more known for competing in Elite Class Championship Wrestling where they were a heel stable and together they captured the ECCW World Heavyweight Championship, the ECCW Television Championship, the ECCW Hardcore Championship and the ECCW World Tag Team Championship during their active status in ECCW. Elite Class Championship Wrestling (2003 - 2006) The formation of Da Xtreme Dynasty At ECCW Pay-Per-View Bloody Glory, both Kevin Styles and J.T. Banks interfered on James Baker's behalf and helped him defeat Phillip Mustang to begin his 3rd reign as the ECCW World Heavyweight Championship. The next night on WarZone, Baker then explained how he wanted to help lead a group of men who are willing to do whatever it takes to win and he said that he chose J.T. Banks and Kevin Styles to be his dynasty and from there Da Xtreme Dynasty was officially born. At Night of Champions 2003, both Styles & Banks defeated Kevin and Efran Ortiz to begin the longest ECCW World Tag Team Championship reign in history. Also at the Pay-Per-View, James Baker successfully defended his ECCW World Heavyweight Championship as he defeated Alex Brand to retain the title. Months later Baker & Da Xtreme Dynasty then resumes their rivalry with Phillip Mustang with Mustang and Baker both gaining the upper hand over each other. Meanwhile, both Styles and Banks were constantly fending off every tag team that was thrown in front of them as they defeated a lot of different tag teams to retain their ECCW World Tag Team Championship. At Night of Champions 2004, Styles & Banks defeated Kilo Perez and Jamaican Sensation to retain their ECCW World Tag Team Championship, while Baker defeated Phillip Mustang to win the ECCW World Heavyweight Championship & also ending the Baker vs Mustang feud once and for all. Other feuds and the beginning of the end of Da Xtreme Dynasty After the Baker vs Mustang feud came to an end, Da Xtreme Dynasty then set their focus on trying to gain the other championships in ECCW. Baker then defeated both Juan Martinez and Mario Johnson to gain both the ECCW Television Championship and the ECCW Hardcore Championship. The following week on WarZone, Baker then held a ceremony in the ring and he gave Kevin Styles the ECCW Hardcore Championship and J.T. Banks the ECCW Television Championship as an act of kindness. On the January 17th, 2005 edition of WarZone, Da Xtreme Dynasty were involved in a screwjob like match as they paid a referee to help James Baker defeat Sean Jamison to begin his 7th reign as the ECCW World Heavyweight Champion. However those efforts were short lived as Baker lost the ECCW World Heavyweight Championship back to Jamison at Redemption. The next night on WarZone, Baker called both Banks & Styles to the ring. Baker stated that he wanted to start off fresh and help Da Xtreme Dynasty to get back to the top. Baker then attacked Banks and Styles and laid them out to officially end Da Xtreme Dynasty. Classic Wrestling Federation (2009 - present) The Reunion of Da Xtreme Dynasty and Feud with The Richards Legion With James Baker now being a face and with him feuding with The Horsemen, Baker then received a phone call from Kevin Styles saying that both he and J.T. Banks have signed a contract with the CWF to become a tag team & to also reunite Da Xtreme Dynasty for the first time in 4 years. Baker has stated that his wife Danielle Lopez will not only be the co-leader of the stable, but she will also be the manager/valet of both Styles and Banks while he will occasionally come to ringside to support them. Da Xtreme Dynasty will be a face stable once they debut for the CWF. On the October 24th edition of Showdown, both Styles & Banks made their CWF debut as they faced off against High Concept (Darryl Devine and Jacob Jett) and The Double Dragons (Jeffrey Bogard and Johnny Lee) in a triple threat tornado tag team match up for an opportunity at the CWF World Tag Team Championship at Halloween Extreme, Styles and Banks unfortunately lost the match up as Darryl Devine eliminated Banks via the Devine Intervention onto the steel chair. Recently Enrique Lopez, Malik Jones and Phillip Mustang have recently been added as members of Da Xtreme Dynasty. With the addition of Mustang to the stable. The ongoing beef between Mustang had with Styles and Banks came to an end. In various promos of their own and some of James Baker's promos, Da Xtreme Dynasty has taken jabs at The Richards Legion calling them "the Inbreded Legion", "the Cock Sucking Legion", jackasses and "the Imbreded Cock Sucking Legion" among other distasteful names. Both Styles and Banks have stated that they'll be glad to take on The Richards Legion and they'll do it anytime and anywhere. After Terry Richards officially turned face again, it seems that the feud between Da Xtreme Dynasty and The Richards Legion is officially over. On a recent promo, Baker had given out hints that there will be a new member to Da Xtreme Dynasty stable. At this time it has not been confirmed on who the new member of Da Xtreme Dynasty is, but Baker told everyone to stay tuned and find out what's gonna go down. On the November 21st edition of Showdown, both Styles and Banks faced the tag team Molten Lava to determine the number one contender for the CWF World Tag Team Championship at Battle to Survive and defeated them with The MidEast Driveby. At Battle to Survive, both Styles and Banks faced Degradation for the CWF World Tag Team Championship, but unfortunately came up short of the victory. On the January 2nd edition of Showdown, Styles and Banks will face off against The Richards Legion and The O'Reilly Brothers for a shot at the CWF World Tag Team Championship at Last Man Standing against Degradation, but lost when Ray O'Reilly pinned Styles. After the match, Styles and Banks then got into a brawl with the Richards Legion. James Baker made the save for Styles and Banks until Terry Richards came onto the screen and revealed that he was the one who kidnapped Enrique Lopez. As a result of the events, the original members of Da Xtreme Dynasty will team up for the first time in 5 years as they'll take on all 3 members of The Richards Legion in a 6 man tag team match at Last Man Standing , but the team lost the 6 man tag team match when Terry pinned Banks following the Shock Turn II. On the January 16th edition of Showdown, Styles and Banks went up against The Richards Legion in a tag team match and lost when Terry Richards interfered and clipped Banks' anke to cause Chris Richards to pin him. Championships & Accomplishments *ECCW World Heavyweight Championship (James Baker) *ECCW Television Championship (James Baker, J.T. Banks) *ECCW Hardcore Championship (James Baker, Kevin Styles and J.T. Banks) *ECCW World Tag Team Championship (Kevin Styles and J.T. Banks) *CWF Unified Championship (James Baker) *WZCW Mayhem Championship (James Baker) (current) Finishing Moves/Signature Moves James Baker *'Da Xtreme Knockout '(Snap DDT) *'All Eyez On Me '(Shooting Star Press) *'Tha Notorious Clutch '(Rear Naked Choke Hold) *The Compton Street Cutter (Brainbuster turned into the RKO) (used as a normal move) *Spike DDT from the top rope *Spike DDT from the middle rope *Spike DDT from the bottom rope *Diving Hurricanrana *Da Xtreme Submission (Guillotine Choke hold) *Fujiwara Armbar *Diving Crossbody *Clothesline/Bulldog combination (Matt Hardy's version) *Shining Wizard/Bulldog combination (CM Punk's version) *Running knee strike to a sitting opponent (usually occurs after he hits opponent with Springboard Seating Senton) *Shining Wizard *Side Headlock *Full Nelson Hold *Diving Elbow Drop *Corkscrew Diving Leg Drop *Corkscrew Moonsault *Corkscrew Shooting Star Leg Drop *Spear *Sharpshooter *Guilotine Headlock *Chicken Wing Arm Bar *Snapmare *Powerslam *Ankle Lock *Suicide Dive *Springboard Seating Senton *South Central (Camel Clutch) *Crucifix Headscissors *Hurricanrana *Diving Moonsault (sometimes to a standing opponent) *Frog Splash *Van Terminator (only when there's a chair involved) *Springboard Flying Forearm *Dragon Sleeper *Brainbuster (sometimes onto a weapon) *Crossface *Van Daminator (only when there's a chair involved) *Low Blow (multiple versions) *Eye Rake *Eye Poke *Darkness Choke *Roundhouse Kick *Martial Arts Kicks *Spinning Backfist Kevin Styles *'The Midwest Kick '(Dragon Whip) *'Cleveland Hangtime '(450 Splash) *Styles Attack (Springboard Diving Headbutt) *The Styles Buster (Full Nelson Facebuster) *Stylish Execution (Double knee facebreaker) (performed as a normal move now) *Hurricanrana *Springboard Facebuster *Corkscrew Moonsault *Corkscrew Suicide Dive *Suicide Dive *Roundhouse Kick *Martial Arts Kicks *Spinning Backfist *Double Underhook Backbreaker *Double Underhook DDT *Double Underhook Powerbomb *Split-Legged Moonsault *Frog Splash *Corkscrew Diving Leg Drop *Springboard Dropkick *Bulldog *Russian Leg Sweep (sometimes from the top rope) *Snap Suplex *Springboard Flying Crossbody *Styles-a-Rana (Hurricanrana Pin) *Styles Express (Leg trap sunset flip powerbomb) *Slingshot Hurricanrana *Standing shiranui (backflip three-quarter facelock reverse DDT) *Thesz Press *Tiger feint kick *Tilt-a-whirl Headscissors takedown *Top rope Headscissors takedown *Victory Roll pin attempt *Spine Breaker (Backbreaker followed by a gutbuster) *The Paramour DDT (Springboard moonsault onto a standing opponent floated over into an Inverted DDT) *Reverse Frankensteiner *Inverted STF *Snake Eyes *Stylin' Leg Sweep (Headscissors attempt turned into a Russian Leg Sweep) *Boston Crap *Half-Legged Boston Crab J.T. Banks *'New York State of Mind '(Brainbuster DDT) *'The Guerrilla Clutch '(Tazmission) *Big Boot *Two Handed Chokeslam *Running Front Powerslam *Pumphandle Slam *Powerbomb *Running Clothesline *Sidewalk Slam *Swinging Side Powerslam *Spear *Spinebuster *Jackhammer *Chokeslam *Fireman's Carry Slam *Belly to Belly Suplex *Full Nelson Slam *Shoulder Breaker *'The Pimp Breaker '(Torture Rack Backbreaker) (used as a finisher move in ECCW, now used as a signature move) *Underhook Suplex *Superkick *Snap Swinging Neckbreaker Danielle Lopez *'Latinasault '(Diving Moonsault) *'Latina Cutter '(RKO) *'Da Xtreme Knockout '(Snap DDT) (adopted from her husband) *'Mustang Express '(Brainbuster DDT) (adopted from her brother) *All Eyez On Me (Shooting Star Press) (adopted from her husband) *Roundhouse Kick *3 Amigos (Triple Verticle Suplex) (tribute to Eddie Guerrero) *Flying Chuck Kick (adopted from John Morrison) *Neckbreaker *Springboard Seating Senton *Crossface Chicken Wing *Mustang-Plex (Perfect-Plex) (adopted from her brother) *Reverse DDT *Russian Leg Sweep *Springboard Hurricanrana *Hurricanrana *Crucifix Headscissors *Primal Scream (Inverted Leg Drop Bulldog into a split-legged pin) (adopted from Melina) *Dancing Leg Drop (adopted from John Morrison) *Extreme Makeover (adopted from Melina) *Martial Arts Kick *Snap Suplex *Bulldog *Sharpshooter *Springboard Flying Forearm Phillip Mustang *'Mustang Express '(Brainbuster DDT) *'Mustang-Plex '(Perfect Plex) (tribute to Mr. Perfect) *2 Handed Chokeslam *Crucifix Powerbomb *Big Boot *Military Press Slam *Big Man Dive *Torture Rack *Shoulder Breaker *Powerbomb *Bear Hug *Running Powerslam *Spinebuster *Sidewalk Slam Enrique Lopez *'The Mexican Driver '(Da Gringo Killa) *'The West Coast Splash '(Frog Splash) *Suicide Dive (through either the top rope or the middle rope) *Running STO *Hurricanrana *Super Hurricanrana (from the top rope) *Roundhouse Kick *Jawbreaker *Pele Kick *Dropkick *Snap Suplex *Russian Leg Sweep *STF (William Regal's version) *Shining Wizard *Springboard Moonsault *Springboard 450 Splash *Springboard Diving Headbutt *Low Blow (multiple versions) *Split-Legged Moonsault Double Team Moves *'The MidEast Driveby '(New York State of Mind by J.T. Banks, followed up by the Cleveland Hangtime by Kevin Styles) *'The Husband & Wife Connection '(Da Xtreme Knockout by James Baker, followed up by the Latinasault by Danielle Lopez) *'Driveby 101 '(Electric Chair/Seating Senton Combo) (Baker and Mustang) *'How High '(Powerbomb/Springboard Flying Forearm combo) (Baker and Mustang) *'The Air Express '(Mustang Express/All Eyez on Me combo) (Baker and Mustang) Managers *'James Baker '(occasionally) *'Danielle Lopez '(Full Time Manager) *'Malik Jones' (behind the scenes manager) (also the agent for both Baker and Lopez) Other Info Entrance Music *'Guerrilla Radio by Rage Against the Machine '(used when Styles & Banks enter the ring without James Baker and by themselves.) *'Hail Mary by 2Pac' (Used when they enter the ring with James Baker) Entrance Description Tag Team Entrance (being accompanied by Danielle Lopez): “Guerrilla Radio” by Rage Against The Machine plays as J.T. Banks and Kevin Styles emerge from behind the curtain with a dose of high energy while Danielle Lopez is standing on the ramp clapping her hands with the crowd giving the team a huge positive reception, J.T and Kevin then each have an arm looped through an arm of Danielle as she leads the two down the ramp. Kevin and J.T then hop onto the ring apron and hold the ropes for Danielle before entering the ring. Kevin and J.T then go to the ropes and play up to the crowd while Danielle does a couple of cheerleader poses in the middle of the ring. Stable Entrance (with James Baker and being accompanied by Danielle Lopez and Malik Jones): “Hail Mary” by 2Pac plays throughout the arena, strobe lights blinking a vary of colors as the crowd in attendance stand to their feet. Smoke starts hitting the ramp, fulfilling throughout the bottom level attendance. Cameras hit the entrance ramp, as out from behind of the mega tron, headlights on high beams coming into view through all of the smog cruises a Black 64 Impala, switches slamming to the ground. The car is stacked, all seats full. Malik Jones with a bottle of Colt 45 in his hand and J.T. Banks chilling in the backseat. Kevin Styles in the passenger seat with a 40 ounce bottle of Malt Liquor in his hand, Danielle Lopez in the middle seat drinking a bottle of Pepsi and her husband "Da Xtreme Gangsta" James Baker driving the car. Everyone in the car is all decked out in black; Dickies, Raiders Jerseys, Da Xtreme Dynasty t-shirts, Da Xtreme Dynasty hoodie', James Baker t-shirts… whatever you can think of black, they are probably wearing it * Except for all of that gothic shit you buy down at Hot Topic * The crowd gives off a standing ovation while the lowrider makes its way down the ramp, Malik playing up to the audience as the audience giving off more positive feedback to Da Xtreme Dynasty, as he messages over to James with a ‘up and down’ motion with his hand, as the car’s switches get hit once again, causing the car to bounce- everyone in the car bouncing their hands up and down as the nose of the car makes a stop right in front of the ring. The car then moves side to side, before halting in positon. James opens his door, getting out of the car reaching into the upholstery to pick out a 40 ounce bottle wrapped in a blue bandana, Danielle, J.T, and Malik get out of the car, with J.T and Malik grasping 40 ounces of Malt Liquor in their hands followed by Kevin, whom instead is pitching himself a bottle of Grey Goose. J.T. Banks gets into the ring first, aiding in Danielle before entering through the ropes. The rest of the crew follows behind him & then stands in the middle of the ring with the crowd cheering for them while they throw up some poses for the crowd. Category:Classic Wrestling Federation Wrestlers